The Fading Comrade
by TheOriginalHybrid
Summary: Stefan Salvatore, The Ripper. Who knew such a young impulsive vampire would have such an impact on the big bad wolf...


The air was still, a slight smog filled the air caused by the days traffic. The night was black, the street was empty and silent, but inside the various bars that lined the streets of Chicago it was the complete opposite. Women danced and drunk until early hours of the morning, staggering home alone only when their feet could take no more in their stiletto heels. Perfect. A young man with pale skin stood in the small dirty alley, among various bags of rubbish. Silently he waited, knowing exactly the time his intended would leave the bar. The doors opened, from a block away he could hear it. The faint footsteps got gradually louder as a group of people walked towards the alley.

"I think you should let me walk you home, you seem pretty drunk." A smooth voice spoke, a man's voice. It was dark, yet honest.  
"Why thankyou... uhmm, what is your name again?" The woman giggled slightly, before stumbling into her male companion.  
"Stefan. And yours is Mary, right?" The man asked the woman, who was so intoxicated it took her a moment to respond.  
"Yea, yes! Mary Faunders" She again giggled, her high pitched titter was quiet, but he could still hear it from his shadowed area of the alley."  
"Faunders.. Is that spelt F-a-u-n-d-e-r-s?" Stefan spoke, obviously nowhere near as intoxicated as the young woman he was with.  
"uh, yes. Why does that matter?" Her speech was slurred.  
"No reason." Stefan's emerald green eyes looked towards the Alley, unknown to him the spot was taken.

They walked towards the alley, despite of Mary living in the opposite direction. Stefan was strong, he guided Mary into the Alley entrance. She was still unaware of her situation. The veins under Stefan's eyes rose to his skins surface, pulsating in time with Mary's pulse which he could hear like a loud drum beat.  
"Where are we?" Mary looked around, her human vision impairing her; she was unable to see anything in this darkness.  
"It doesn't matter." The smooth voice of Stefan Salvatore was now darker, and emotionless. His jaw unlocked and he sank his pearl white fangs into the soft neck of his victim, she let out a single scream before Stefan lost control. Everything went black, he felt nothing but the hot, metallic blood running down his throat.

"Just like old times." The young man whispered, an glimmer of excitement in his eyes. He leant against the wall of the alley, watching Stefan Salvatore rip and tear his victim apart. Hours past, and Mary had turned ice cold in death, yet Stefan continued to rip at her. Her body was in parts; her head at the other side of the alley as Stefan blindly ripped at her shoulders, unaware of himself. Stefan then opened his eyes, and saw the body.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry – I'll fix it." His eyes filled with remorse and his pupils dilated as guilt ran through him just as Mary's blood as before. Stefan fumbled with the body parts, attempting to undo the savagery he had committed. Regardless of his attempts, she was beyond repair.  
The man continued to watch, confused and bewildered by the vampires behaviour. He was the ripper, he was the one who had a list of victims on his wall. He was one who had shown him so much. He was the one who appreciated him.  
"Twenty years, and this is what you've become." He whispered to himself, a single tear filled with regret and pain at his lost comrade. Why did he compel him to forget, why did he leave him? Everything within him wanted to shake Stefan and reveal the truth, but he couldn't. Unknown to Stefan, Klaus had watched him for years after the 20's; his encounters with the darkness, and his encounters with the light - otherwise known as Lexi – he had seen them all. Hoping one day Stefan would catch on, but he never did; always too consumed by blood or self-brooding. Stefan left the alley, throwing the dead body into the pile of rubbish, which concealed Klaus from his vision.  
Klaus left the alley with a heavy heart, alone; just as he had entered.


End file.
